


Brothers

by ironicbee7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, Maybe fluff, Romance, decision time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicbee7/pseuds/ironicbee7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torn between the two Holmes brothers which one do you choose. Your boyfriend or flatmate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Look at him and tell me what happened.” Sherlock casually gestured to the body that was the centre of a crime scene.

Yellow police tape blocked the off the flight of stairs that you were currently standing on. John shot Sherlock a disapproving look and Lestrade ran his hand through his greying hair. You merely rolled your eyes in Sherlock’s direction before crouching down next to the body. Quickly your eyes ran over the man taking in everything you could before standing up and sending Sherlock a smug grin. 

“It was an accident. He tripped over his trouser leg at the very top of the stairs, he was in a rush and the lift isn’t working. Lost his balance and rolled down the stairs. Probably went headfirst and was quickly knocked unconscious hence why he fell down so many flights without stopping or calling for help. Officer worker with no partner and if his parents are still alive they are very elderly.”

You smiled at Sherlock who begrudgingly nodded his head in agreement; he could never get use to you almost seeing what he saw. The fact you could surprise him at times intrigued Sherlock and made him want to test you. Turning on his heel Sherlock ducked under the police tape and headed out of the apartment block. John apologised for Sherlock and bid Lestrade goodbye and then followed you down the stairs. Once outside you found that Sherlock had already hailed a cab and now was impatiently waiting for the pair of you. Purposely you slowed down and slowly ambled over to the waiting vehicle. You slipped in, taking the middle sit.

“Can you just drop me off on Brompton Road before going home? Just need to dive into work and check something.”

“Fine but pick a bottle of something up. We are visiting my parents tomorrow.” Sherlock scowled as he mentioned parents. 

John smiled at the involuntary reaction. “They are nice people and he likes them. Deep down.” 

You laughed and wondered how deep his feelings for his parents hidden were. The driver stopped the taxi which alerted you to the fact that you were at Brompton Road. John got out allowing you to leave. After a quick embrace you walked towards Harrods. Once inside you headed to the vast food court, the exquisite interior taking your breath away like it always did. The beautiful columns, intricate ceilings and chandeliers only hinted at the delights that the room held. Expertly you navigated your way around the shoppers until you reached the wine section. A vast variety of bottles lay before you each of them appealing in their own way, now all you had to do was decide what bottle Mr and Mrs Holmes would like. You took a small sidestep to avoid being walked into and a large hand rested on the side of your waist.The hand was warm, supportive and familiar. 

“Can’t go wrong with a bottle of Agricola Punica.” The sound of Mycroft’s voice caused you to smile.

“Is that because you enjoy so you recommend it for everyone?” You turned around as you spoke to smile at Mycroft who returned a small smile. 

The fact that he knew where you were did not shock or surprise you; it was nice to see him sporadically. Quickly he lent forward and placed a quick kiss on your lips before leaving you to purchase the wine. The scent of his aftershave remained with you as you left Harrods. 

Upon your return to Baker Street Sherlock demanded to see what you had bought his parents. As he ran his hands over the smooth bottle he spoke.

“By the way my brother will also be there.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock's words had remained with you all night playing over in your mind. You knew that you would be spending the next couple of days with the Holmes brothers and things could become complicated. Eventually you gave up on sleeping and padded into the kitchen to fix yourself breakfast. You were not alone for long as Sherlock appeared in the corner of your eye. His silent appearance did not surprise you and you turned to face him holding a mug of coffee towards him. Without a word of thanks he took the mug and sat on his chair. The thought of going to see his parents was not appealing to Sherlock; his annoyance at the suggestion was written across his face.

"It can't be that bad Sherlock. What are you expecting to happen?"

It soon transpired that Sherlock thought a lot of things could happen. He filled your head with stories from his past and reasons why he did not want to see parents. As Sherlock grumbled you grabbed both of your bags and dragged him to the train station. Luckily you got Sherlock onto the train with no drama. The pair of you sat opposite each other at a table for four, Sherlock’s harsh glares prevented anyone for sitting next to you. Slowly the carriage filled up and Sherlock’s grey eyes took on a mischievous glint.

“The couple beside us.” He offered no further instructions but you smiled on hearing his words.

Casually you ran your eyes over the couple, a smartly dressed man and woman. Parts of their conversation reached your ears and confirmed your analysis. 

"Work colleagues on their way to a meeting. She likes him in more than one way but he hasn't noticed yet. She wants him so much she has even changes her coffee and sandwich order to be closer to his ideal woman."

"Close but not all there. He is married and removes his wedding ring for long periods of time; see there is a small band of skin that is slightly lighter than the rest." Sherlock gestured towards the man’s hand and attracted the woman's attention "He likes the attention and flirts with a wide variety of coworkers as he wants to be desired”

Promptly the woman stood and snatched up her bags before leaving the carriage and her startled companion. Unable to contain yourself you broke into a huge smile which in turn caused Sherlock to offer up a small smile of his own. Most people scolded him for pointing out failings in others relationships but you found it amusing. His eyes looked at yours and determined that the mirth in them was genuine. Suddenly your phone bleeped and you focused on the screen leaving Sherlock to watch you.

I’m away for the next few days. See you when I return – MH

Aware that Sherlock was watching you rolled your eyes. “Stupid chain texts”

The rest of the journey past without a hitch, you and Sherlock entertained yourselves my making deductions about other travellers. Much to your surprise Sherlock's dad had arravied to pick you up from the station. After a brief introduction and a slightly longer drive you pulled up outside a beautiful red brick cottage. Once inside his mum, Violet, pulled you both into a hug whilst telling Sherlock it was wonderful to see him again. 

"Now dear what's your name?" Violet spoke to you with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Mother." Sherlock had noticed the glimpse of hope and knew that she had got the wrong idea.

"My name is (F/n) (L/n)"

"(F/n) and she's my flat mate."

"(F/n) (L/n) and what are you doing here?"

Three voices all spoke at the same time. You whipped around to see a slightly annoyed and midly surprised Mycroft looking at you. This was going to take some explaining.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft’s eyes were fixed on you as you gazed at the stone floor of the kitchen. Sherlock leaned against the wall surveying the situation. Nobody spoke, you all stood in perfect silence then all hell broke loose.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“How was I supposed to know you knew each other?”

“You don’t own her.”

“I can do what I please.”

“If you actually spoke it would have made this a lot easier.”

“How come I never noticed?”

Each of you started talking at once, not listening to the others. Casually you leaned against a wooden chair and looked between the two brothers both of whom were silently fuming. Unable to think of anything to say you pulled your hair back and secured it in a ponytail. Sherlock unbuttoned his coat and loosened his scarf whilst Mycroft remained motionless. 

Clearly he was annoyed that he had not noticed your connection with Sherlock, the small frown playing across his face gave him away. Tentatively you pushed away from the chair and took a step towards him but Sherlock shook his head stopping you in your tracks. Mycroft’s eyes narrowed at you before he left, heading out into the garden. You pinched the bridge of your nose and inhaled deeply before following Mycroft. Piercing grey eyes watched you leave, wondering how you knew his brother and why you kept it secret.

The smell of cigarette smoke tickled your nose as walked to stand beside Mycroft. He paid no attention to you but continued to smoke before crushing it under his heel.

“I’m sorry.” Mycroft hesitated before looking at you. Unable to look at him you stared at the now setting sun. “He needed a flatmate and I needed somewhere to live. That’s all it is we share a flat and I tag along on the occasional case. You do believe me don’t you?” your voice wavered slightly as you asked the question.

Mycroft’s cold blue eyes locked onto your (e/c) ones, studying your emotions.

“I don’t know. You could have hidden anything and at this moment in time I don’t know.” 

His cold statement shook you; the Ice Man side of him had never been direct at you. Unwilling to cry in front of him you rushed back inside and straight into Sherlock. He gently cupped your face and watched the tears escape your eyes. You pulled away before he could pass a sarcastic comment and headed upstairs just as Mycroft entered. 

Sherlock glared at his brother. “What have you done?”


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to find your bedroom you sank to the floor of the bathroom. Tears streamed down your face as you pulled your knees into your chest. Gently you pinched your calf, hoping that actually it was just a dream but no such luck. Just got to suck it up you whispered as you stood up and looked in the mirror. You splashed your face with cold water to make it less obvious that you had been crying then deeply inhaled and exhaled before leaving.

“She was broken and hurt. You didn’t see that? How could you miss that, even John knew that something was up. You are losing it big brother.” 

On hearing Sherlock’s voice you froze on the top of the stairs. He was shouting at Mycroft but why?

“She did not tell me that you two knew each other.”

“Heaven’s sake Mycroft (Name) is a person. You should be able to see all the important facts and then trust her.”

“Trust, what does Sherlock Holmes know about trust?” Mycroft’s tone was scathing.

A loud crack punctuated the air which was quickly followed by a series of expletives. Curious to the cause you walked downstairs to see Mycroft clutching his bleeding nose, a slightly satisfied Sherlock and an extremely annoyed Violet all glaring at each other. It dawned on you that Sherlock had punched Mycroft and may have broken his nose. Blood trickled down Mycroft’s hand and the handkerchief that was pressed to his nose had turned bright red.

“It’s not broken, don’t be such a drama queen.” Sherlock ran his eyes over his brother’s face as he made his assessment. 

Carefully Mycroft pulled his hand away and the bleeding had indeed stopped. With a glare in Sherlock’s direction he walked towards the kitchen. A smirk flitted over Sherlock’s face who buttoned up his coat and left the house. Violet kindly looked at you as leaned against the stone wall.

“This is my fault. This is all my fault. How do I fix this?” 

Violet pulled you into a hug, gently rubbing your back.

“It will be ok. But I have no idea what you need to do. You are going to have to work that out on your own.”


	5. Chapter 5

For a moment you hesitated, unsure of whom you should follow first. You had no idea where Sherlock had headed but Mycroft was recovering from the blow. Deciding that you had a chance of finding Sherlock you headed out of the cottage and down the small path leading away for it. As you walked you played over the events that had just happened. Sherlock defending you to his brother, Mycroft’s annoyance at not knowing everything and the feeling that this was your fault. Suddenly it dawned on you; Mycroft had thought something was happening between you and Sherlock. You wrapped the hem of your top around your finger as you dwelled on that thought. Nothing had happened but you wondered if something could. Completely unaware of where you had been walking you came to a stop at a crossroad wondering which way Sherlock would have turned.

“Oddly appropriate” you whispered

Each of the roads looked the same and you let out a frustrated sigh. A hand squeezed your shoulder, causing you to let out a surprised squawk. Quickly you regained your composure when you noticed it was Sherlock. His grey eyes looked at you with an unidentifiable emotion; in anyone’s eyes you would have said worry but not Sherlock’s. 

“What was all that about? Why did you punch him? Are you even listening to me Sherlock, what is going on?”

Instead of answering you his hands cupped the sides of your face. (E/c) eyes ran over his face, trying to work out what was going on. Swiftly he pressed his cold lips against your equal cold ones for a fleeting moment. He gently rubbed his thumb over your temple.

“Think about it (Name)”

Casually he turned up his collar and walked away, only leaving you with more questions and no answers. You made your way back to the Holmes household, the kiss playing in your mind. Did he really mean to kiss you or was it just a way for him to annoy his brother. On the walk back the heavens opened and you arrived at the cottage soaked through. As you opened the door Mycroft appeared a slight look of worry on his face. As you walked past him he wrapped a towel around your shoulders and directed you into the front room where a fire was burning. Settling you on the nearest chair he pressed a chaste kiss on your forehead before leaving. Sighing you ran your hands over your face, what were you going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

You remained on the chair for seemed like an eternity. Unable to think you focussed on your breathing, in and out in and out in and out. The front door slammed against the door frame and you knew Sherlock had returned. Pulling the towel tightly around your shoulders you left the front room in search of Mycroft. He was sitting on one of the wooden kitchen chairs deeply engrossed in a file but he looked up on hearing your footsteps.

“Please just hear me out. That’s all I want.”

Mycroft nodded and closed the file yet you did not move from the doorway.

“I lost everything. My house, my family all of my stability but he found me. I was on the streets and I could not cope even though it had only been a few days. Sherlock let me move in and I got a job then I met you. That’s all it is, that’s all we are; flatmates.”

Mycroft lifted his gaze and looked at you.

“But you don’t see Sherlock like I do. There is something else, don’t forget I can read my little brother like a book. If there was nothing between you too you could have told me, we could have worked it out. Together. You keep saying we need to do more ‘couple things’.” 

You faltered, lost for words. With hindsight you should have told him but for some reason it did not seem right. You had managed to befriend the Holmes brothers but now you felt you would lose them both.

“Mycroft it’s not like that. I didn’t mean it hide anything from you.”

His blue eyes caught your (e/c) ones.

“It’s time to choose who means the most to you (Name).”


	7. Sherlock

A shaky apology left your lips as you left the kitchen to search for Sherlock. You had a feeling he would be in the study and it turned out to be true. He sat with his back facing the door, his bent as he poured over some book.

“I thought about it.” Your words sounded louder than you had expected.

His head spun towards you yet he made to no attempt to move towards you but he looked at you expectantly. You faltered not quite sure what to do now. Mycroft was dealing with your open rejection yet Sherlock hardly seemed please to see you. So instead of doing anything you stood there looking like a lemon waiting for something, anything, to happen. A small thud alerted you to the fact that Sherlock had put the book down and that he was now standing in front of you. His ability to move so silently at times still freaked you out on occasion despite the fact that he often creeped around the flat.

“I'm going to buy you a bell.”

A small chuckle slipped past his lips and a smile appeared on yours. For the first time since you had moved in with him Sherlock enveloped you in a hug, pulling you tightly against his tall, slim frame. Completely unprepared for his action you gracelessly fell into him before reciprocating the hug. The familiar ding of his phone cased him to pull away and his eyes canned the screen.

“Lestrade needs me for a case. Coming?”


	8. Mycroft

There was no hesitation as you reached out and wrapped your hand around Mycroft's wrist to prevent him from leaving. Your words caught in your throat as his eyes roamed over your face trying to read you. Instead you mouthed a silent please and waited for his reaction, for him to accept your decision or to throw you away. Part of you wondered if your friendship with Sherlock would disintegrate due to your decision whilst another part wondered if Mycroft would ever trust you. The few seconds that past felt like an eternity until he reached out and pulled you into his chest. You rested your head against his chest, inhaling the smell that was Mycroft; soap, whiskey, expensive cologne and a faint hint of cigarette smoke. Both of his arms wrapped themselves around your waist as yours wound around his middle.

“Move in with me.”

Gently you pulled out of the hug and look at his face.

“Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way or...or anything.”

A small smile appeared on Mycroft's lips. “Of course I am. It's about time don't you think?”

Letting out an excited squeal you launched yourself at Mycroft, almost sending the pair of you tumbling to the floor but he steadied himself and caught you. Despite the fact you could not see his face Mycroft softly smiled, honestly he did not know what he would have done if you had chosen Sherlock over him. An almighty sneeze shattered the otherwise peaceful moment, your walk in the rain had caused you to chill off. Instantly Mycroft took control removing the damp towel from your shoulders and pushing you into a chair near the fire before putting the kettle on to make a cup of tea. From your seat you watched as he carefully made your tea just the way you liked it, slightly surprised that he had paid attention to something so trivial. The warm mug was pressed into your hands and a warm kiss pressed to your forehead. A contented sigh left your lips, maybe things were going to work out all right in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this ends with a split with an ending for Mycroft and one for Sherlock.
> 
> I don't really know if this is what people want so feel free to let me know.


End file.
